


i saw an angel (when i first saw you)

by babybearjxno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 119 era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Dom Huang Ren Jun, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Smut, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Huang Ren Jun, jeno is a WHOLE ASS CUTIE, lapslock, renjun is mad and rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybearjxno/pseuds/babybearjxno
Summary: it was all too much that pushes jeno to use his safeword.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 49





	i saw an angel (when i first saw you)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, i just wanted to say that this was inspired by the jikook fanfic here in ao3 also but i forgot who was the writer of it, so im so sorry 😭 but if i ever see that ff again, i will surely do put it here.
> 
> also, what pushed me to wrote this was in 119 renjun era, i literally watched all of his fancams i saw, the illegal thrusts oh dude he doesn't need to do that (my lil bro nearly called an ambulance kidding). but, i somehow regretted stanning nct way too late, i would've attend their concert here in ph 🤧 anygays, hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing this !! ♡

jeno sighed shakily, his chest heaves and eyes beginning to blur from the tears forming on his eyes. beads of sweats tickling down from his forehead, bangs sticking. he feels too hot, his insides were burning from the pleasure and pain. stomach twisting in arousal. and his dick heavy, red and hard like a rock against on his toned tummy.

it seems like _hours_ , but renjun wasn't having any of it. he wasn't satisfied with just a rough sex. he wanted _more_ , he was craving for _more_. he wanted jeno to look wrecked more than he already was, he wanted this day to be remarkable for jeno. every kiss, the burning touch, every pleasure, pain and warmth. 

so, the look of jeno under him, almost look like he was mauled by some wild dogs; with just fingers up in his ass, renjun's warm mouth on his nipples, and other hand on his waist, pinning him down with its strength. renjun's eyes were dark as he laughed mockingly on the younger's ears, biting the earlobe, pleased with the moan that rips out from jeno's mouth right after.

renjun sat on his knees, face emotionless. jeno sobs once again as the older snaps his fingers faster and harder, hitting his prostate painfully. he just wanted to cum, but every time renjun senses he was about to cum, he'll stop and waits for jeno to calm down and begins again. sucking his skin harshly where he was sensitive at all, mocking him and not letting him cum.

it was rude, still jeno loves it; loves how rough renjun can be, how renjun sets aside his gentleness and will do what jeno asks for. there's always has safeword for jeno to use when it's almost too much for him to handle and renjun will stop right away. but, jeno rarely uses it even when he comes dry because renjun is just.. too good and _irresistible_. also, renjun has always been so gentle on him. outside and inside the bed, he had always asked jeno what he wants and needs, showering him praise after praise and even cooks delicious foods for him.

when renjun asked him if the seat in front of him was available that night at his favorite coffee and cake shop, _he knew_. he knew this was the man god gave to him, the man he was praying for even though he wasn't the prayerful one. they dated over and over again, until the time comes. they move into one small apartment after 5 months, pretty near to their university and work. knowing each other more, cuddling while watching some movies on netflix. it was perfect with a perfect ones.

however, in a few moments ago, when their friends invited them to their apartment to announce them that one of their friends is getting married in a few months, with a ring wrapped around his ring finger. they did watch movie, play some video games and then, of course, get drunk as if it was a farewell. well, it is.

since the time when the both of them stepped in the apartment, jeno felt annoyed because renjun wasn't giving him the attention he wanted. feeling annoyed, he stands up at his feet, walks where jaemin was, his bestfriend. jaemin manspreading on the empty coach, only occupied by him. he had a beer in his right hand and a phone on the other, screen in front of his busy face. jeno uses the opportunity to sit in the younger's lap, which makes jaemin gasp at surprise.

renjun's smile disappears on his face as he noticed jeno sitting at the other's lap, shamelessly flirting to the boy as if he hadn't had a boyfriend at all. renjun had to hold himself back not to yanked the younger out of the room and toss him on the bed when they got home like he was just nothing but a _slut_ for renjun.

and, that led them here.

jeno's cheeks glistening on spit, lips swollen and red from the harsh make-out session they did before. his eyeballs rolled back along with his back arched beautifully. he looked wrecked, ruined enough for renjun dick twitches inside his suffocating tight pants.

renjun sped his fingers even more. the squelching noise and loud moans filled the entire room along with the hollow sound of an aircon. jeno couldn't handle it anymore, ass stuffed with fingers for like hours, dick untouched and just wanted a release.

_it was all too much._

"what was happened to my best boy? i thought he was good, what was with the act then? you acting like whore who just wants cock, anyone's cock will do, no?" jeno whimpered pathetically, trashing on the older's hold because in any moment, he would bursts. his legs shaking and he already could feel the pain between his legs.

" _p-puppy_ ," renjun freezes, instantly stops. he stares back on jeno's face, fondness and string of guilt gleam in his eyes. he carefully pulls out his fingers and wipes them clean on their sheets. renjun levels his lover, hands caressing his tensed muscles, gently leaving butterfly kisses on every part of his body.

"you did so well, my love. i'm so proud of you," renjun says, warm breathe on his chest.

jeno smiled, raises his hands up and weakly wrapped them around renjun's shoulder, hunting for his lips. renjun leaned down and crashed their lips together, total opposite from what they did before. this time is way more gentle and slower, tasting each other's mouth like their lives depended on it. jeno could feel his muscles relaxes under renjun's tender loving hands, his breathing and heart beat was back in its normal condition.

jeno tastes the sweet port wine on renjun's mouth as if he's eating dessert that way too much sweet, and oh so addictive. the younger tug renjun closer to his body, chest to chest. but since renjun was still fully clothed above him, he felt exposed and somehow little.

"my beautiful angel, so sweet and kind." renjun says on his mouth, string of saliva connecting their lips. jeno whimpered, eyes glassy and held a galaxies on them, renjun could get lost in them. so beautiful, it genuinely hurts.

"r-renjun.." renjun hums against on his temples, making the younger shivers slightly.

"what my angel wants? hm?" his hand travelling through jeno's thighs, leaving warmth on his skin.

"i-i want you.. y-you, please." renjun smiles, pecking his lips before sitting up on his knees and takes off his wet shirt and throws it on the corner of their room. jeno looked down, noticing a tent in his pants and he almost drools.

renjun laughed whole-heartedly, "you gotta tell me what you want, angel." jeno squirms, cheeks flushed red. even if renjun knows what he wants, he just wants to make sure.

"y-you, i-inside me.. p-please." jeno breathed out, arousal building up on his gut. his head ranging, and heart beating loudly and faster that he might think it would come out from his chest.

renjun nodded, standing up at his feet and takes off his tight pants along with his boxer and brief. he almost growl at the relief of getting his member releases, red and hard standing proudly between his legs. pre-cums on the tip, leaving a wet patch on his brief.

he plopped back to the bed, sitting in between the younger's legs. caressing the reddish marks blooming on his porcelain skin, carefully again as if jeno was made of glass. too sensitive under his touches.

"do you want me to prep you again?" jeno shakes his head, no. his hole was already abused and loose just from the finger-fucking renjun did to him a few minutes ago.

"i-i.. just wa-want you, p-please."

"yeah, okay, jen." renjun grabs the lube beside jeno, squirting some sticky liquid on his fingers before closing it again, throws it out afterwards. he lubed up his cock, hissing at the attention he gives on his member. his shoulder tenses as he places his cock at jeno's awaiting hole after fully wetting it. his eyes raked over the younger's face, slowly pushing his member into jeno's heat.

"so tight, _shit_." renjun hisses, until finally bottoms out. jeno already could feel his orgasm getting nearer he was holding on for a while.

renjun move his hips backward, only the tip of his cock in jeno's puckering hole before slamming back in, slowly with so much gentleness. jeno back arches, his fist clinching on the sheets under him. tears streaming down his face, saliva dripping from his mouth, glistening his cheeks. 

he was shuddering mess. a _beautiful_ mess.

with a few more powerful thrusts, jeno climaxes untold. he shakes violently as his cum spurted all over his stomach and chest, sobbing renjun's name. clenches hard on renjun's cock, making the older growls and mumbling curses.

renjun was about to asks him if he still can but jeno says, "wan'.. wan' your cum i-inside me, p-please.. injunie," and who is renjun to say no? instead, he nodded, hissing at the suffocating heat enveloping his girth. his thrusts gets sloppy, nails digging deep into jeno's waist that could probably leave claw marks.

"fuck, i'm gonna cum.." renjun climaxes, unloading his semen all over jeno's heat, some of it drips down to his thighs.

"love you,"

"love you too, jen. you alright?"

"yeah, just wants to sleep."

"sure, i'll clean you up and i'll go sleep beside you."

"okay, cuddle me okay?"

renjun chuckles and kisses him on his temples, "of course, angel."

renjun doesn't need to see an actual angel because the person in front of him was already an angel in _itself_. almost as beautiful as flowers. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! ♡


End file.
